Red Mushroom
Basic Information Red Mushrooms are already part of every new Creativerse game world at the start. More of them can grow in time (different to Brown Mushrooms and Glowing Mushrooms), however only few of them and rather slowly. They can also be found in Wood Treasure Chests and can be obtained from several Creatures as a loot or pet-harvest. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, Red Mushrooms can be processed into Red Mushroom Spores 1:1 in a Processor. One patch of Spores can be planted in order to grow into 1 patch of Red Mushrooms. If harvested, each small patch grown Red Mushrooms will turn into 6-10 (units/batches of) Red Mushroom(s) in your inventory. They can be consumed for healing means and can be used as crafting ingredients, but also for cooking in a Cooking Station. How to obtain To pluck Red Mushrooms, no Power Cell needs to be equipped. However, equipping Mining Cells will make the harvesting process faster. These mushrooms can only be discovered on the surface, mainly on green Grass-blocks in Forest-biomes, Woodlands, Grassland and in valleys between Mountains - growing there, usually in groups of 5 Red Mushroom batches each. Red Mushrooms will slowly regrow (meaning that more Red Mushrooms will grow in time in the game world, however slowly and usually only 1 unit within an area) during the day on unlit spots on blocks of green Grass, sometimes even on Dead Grass in Tundras, especially in areas where all Red Mushrooms had been plucked away. These mushrooms can also be found in Wood Treasure Chests occasionally, and can be obtained as random content of loot bags or pet-harvests from Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets or especially often from BossHogs (in Savannah biomes) as well. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, picking up the block of green Grass (or Dead Grass) that Red Mushrooms are growing on will not collect the Mushrooms additionally automatically, instead the Mushrooms will hover in the air. Ever since, Red Mushrooms that have grown "naturally" in the game world (either as part of the template world or "regrown" in time) can also be rotated. However, Red Mushrooms grown from Red Mushroom Spores cannot be rotated. Formerly, if you placed any kind of objects like torches directly on Red Mushrooms in the game world, the mushrooms were destroyed by that, but this is not the case anymore since update R56. Red Mushrooms are fireproof and cannot be corrupted. How to use Red Mushrooms cannot be placed into the game world, instead they will be eaten by the player character if used by right-click from a quickslot. However, Red Mushrooms can be placed into the slots of display containers for decoration and on display, like in/on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles or the like. Another option to indirectly place them is to grow Red Mushrooms from Spores (however, only in suitable biomes) and to remove the soil beneath them. Red Mushrooms can be consumed either from the quickbar (drag it there with the mouse-cursor by holding left-click from your inventory if needed) with right-click; or by dragging them with the mouse-cursor by holding the left mouse button from the inventory over your player character's portrait in the equipment-window on the right side of the inventory. Consumed Red Mushrooms will heal 250-300 of maximal 1000 health points (shown on the red bar) after ca. 15 seconds (indicated by a heart-symbol on the left side of the screen). Each second, ca. 17 health points are regenerated. Cooldown: once a Red Mushroom was consumed and the healing-effect starts, you cannot immediately consume another Red Mushroom, but will have to wait until the first one has finished its healing effect - said 15 seconds. However, you can consume other Mushrooms (Brown Mushrooms, Glowing Mushrooms), Potions and/or Food while the healing-effect of the Red Mushroom is still ongoing. You can also use the healing effects of Mineral Water and/or Healing Beacons while being healed by a Red Mushroom at the same time. A number of crafting recipes in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) will accept Mushrooms "of any kind" as ingredients, which is indicated by arrows on the Mushroom icon in the crafting recipe. You can click on these arrows in order to select any Mushroom type to craft this recipe. The type of Mushrooms you will select will have no influence on the craft, neither in design nor properties. Examples for this would be Basic Health Potions, Advanced Health Potion, Stone Mining Cells, Obsidian Mining Cells and Taming Collars. Moreover, Red Mushrooms are also a cooking ingredient that can be used in a Cooking Station to cook a large range of Food that will provide different buffs for player characters when consumed, but can also be fed to Pets. Some Pets like Red Mushrooms themselves for their favorite food, like some Pigsies, Night Hoglets, Night Pigsies or other Creatures. Mushrooms of all types can be used for cooking Food like common Soup, Tar Soup, Bog Broth, Wholesome Soup, Blazing Soup, Corrupted Soup, Mushroom Sandwiches, Wholesome Sandwiches, Tar Sandwiches, Bog Sandwiches, Blazing Sandwiches, Corrupted Sandwiches, common Pie, Mushroom Pot Pie, Wholesome Pie, Blazing Pie and Corrupted Pie. Planting Mushroom Spores Red Mushrooms can be processed to Red Mushroom Spores 1:1 in a Processor since update R59 on January 31st 2019. This does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked. Red Mushroom Spores can be planted by being placed on blocks of Dirt, Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural blocks with a Plow). If these Spores are planted in a suitable environment with a unit of Water or other liquid adjacent to the block they are placed on, they will grow into 1 Red Mushroom each after 10 minutes real time. Otherwise, the Spores will stay fallow. Very cold biomes (like Taigas or snow-covered Tundras), very high altitudes (like the top of snow-covered Mountains over 150 blocks) and very hot biomes (like the Lava layer) are unsuitable to grow Mushrooms. If fertilized with Pigsy Droppings, Red Mushrooms will immediately grow from the Spores. Fallow Mushroom Spores cannot be fertilized. Upon harvesting (which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped) 6-10 Red Mushrooms can be obtained from the spot where 1 batch of Red Mushroom Spores was planted, no matter what type of soil or if fertilizer was used. This means that Mushrooms can be multiplied by planting them, but different to Crops (Wheat, Turnips, Horned Melons and Crisphead Lettuce). Red Mushroom Spores can be captured with a Capture Block. Such, you can buy more of them as part of building kits for Blueprints, and quite cheap as well - either Blueprints that you have captured yourself, or Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Red Mushroom Spores. Building kits can be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Quests Mushroom For Error * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Welcome to the Jungle" * Objectives: ** whack any Creature (like a Leafi for example) with a melee Weapon (like the Wood Sword that you have obtained by completing the prior starting quest), ** collect 5 Red Mushrooms (like from Forests, Grasslands or Wood Treasure Chests), and ** eat any Mushroom (Red, Brown or Glowing) to heal. To eat a Mushroom, activate it from the quickbar with right-click or typing the number of the dedicated quickslot twice. * Rewards: 10 Red Mushrooms, 1x Leather Armguards and 50 Coins * Unlocks: quest "Home Sweet Home" Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Consumables Category:Regrows Category:Treasure Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot Category:Swamplands Category:Ingredients Category:Mushrooms Category:Growable